


this is how it feels (to take a fall)

by ropememory



Category: The Tomorrow People (2013)
Genre: Community:tomorrow-kink, F/F, Light Bondage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-04
Updated: 2014-03-04
Packaged: 2018-01-14 13:59:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1268968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://tomorrow-kink.livejournal.com/455.html?thread=9159#t9159">this prompt</a> on tomorrow-kink</p>
    </blockquote>





	this is how it feels (to take a fall)

**Author's Note:**

> For [this prompt](http://tomorrow-kink.livejournal.com/455.html?thread=9159#t9159) on tomorrow-kink

Astrid has always been a fan of pretty things. When she was younger, it was tiny trinkets that sparkled when sunlight hit them the right way. After puberty hit, and she started feeling _attracted_ to her classmates, celebrities, or people on the street, it was bows and ribbons and dresses. Now that she’s older, her love of pretty things extends more towards people. However, she’s eternally grateful for teenage Astrid’s obsession, because Cara looks absolutely _delectable_ with her wrists tied to the headboard by pretty pink ribbons and wearing nothing else.

Cara makes some of the most delightful noises, too, when Astrid takes a nipple into her mouth, licking and biting it just a little—not enough to hurt, and her hands trails alone Cara’s side, down to her hip and then back up to her other breast.

The breathy little moans coming out of Cara’s mouth continue, even out some, when Astrid switches her focus to kissing down to Cara’s stomach, back up to her neck, and then back down a little lower, over and over switching up her kisses with playful bites every few times until Cara’s moans become a whispered, desperate “ _please._ ”

Astrid’s been known to give in to _pretty_ on occasion, and the way the word breaks a little every time Cara says it is _stunning._ On the next trip down Cara’s body, Astrid doesn’t stop at Cara’s stomach—she trails kisses along Cara’s hips, down the spot where Cara’s leg meets them, before sliding over to give Cara’s clit a delicate kiss. She doesn’t want to break Cara _too_ much, after all.

The gasps Cara lets out when Astrid gives her clit a few teasing licks and kisses are a symphony to Astrid, she can’t resist burying herself in the smell and taste of Cara’s arousal.  
Cara’s moans and gasps get louder, more frequent, as she writhes and pushes her body closes and up, and Astrid gladly makes Cara wetter with her lips and tongue and fingers until she can tell Cara’s getting close, desperate.

“Don’t leave,” Astrid whispers against Cara’s stomach and kisses it, as her fingers slide in and out and curl, before she brings her head back down and concentrates her tongue’s attention on Cara’s clit.

Cara stills right before she comes, ribbon on her wrists grounding her enough so she doesn’t teleport away when Astrid’s mouth on her causes her orgasm to hit in waves, make her lose control on her thoughts with just how good she feels.

When Cara’s calmed down some, when there’s only a slight twitching in a content aftershock, Astrid shifts so she’s lying next to Cara, her fingers lazily tracing patterns into Cara’s skin. Astrid doesn’t think she’ll ever grow out of her current phase, because Cara’s a combination of everything pretty Astrid’s ever wanted.


End file.
